Wersja heroiczna
Wersja heroiczna dotyczy ustawienia trudności lochu ( oraz ) oraz wielkości rajdu ( ). Ustawienie to jest dostępne z portretu przywódcy grupy lub rajdu i jest obecnie jedynym ustawieniem trudności poza wersją normalną (ustawieniem domyślnym). Zależnie od dodatku i typu lochu (5-osobowego bądź rajdu) ustawienie to daje różne efekty i ma różne wymagania. We wszystkich lochach w wersji heroicznej moby i bossowie mają więcej punktów zdrowia, uderzają z większą siłą, mają dodatkowe bądź wzmocnione umiejętności. Bossowie heroiczni mają przy sobie lepsze zdobycze, jak ich normalne odpowiedniki, jak również mają przedmioty, które mogą zostać wymienione na epickie przedmioty u handlarzy. Lochy w wersji heroicznej mają czas resetu podobny do rajdów i mogą być przechodzone przez postać tylko raz dziennie. Każdy loch ma jednak niezależny zegar, więc postać może dziennie przebyć nawet 15 lochów w wersji heroicznej. Czasy resetu instancji heroicznych są ustawione na 9:00 dla serwerów w USA oraz na 8:00 dla serwerów europejskich. The Burning Crusade Każdy z 5-osobowych lochów wprowadzonych w dodatku World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade może być przechodzony w wersji heroicznej, jeśli tylko każdy członek grupy zdobył odpowiedni klucz. Klucze te mogą zostać zakupione u kwatermistrzów frakcji związanych z danymi instancjami, gdy reputacja w tej frakcji osiągnie poziom lub wyższy. Na początku wymagana była co najmniej reputacja , jednakże została ona obniżona w późniejszych patchach, aby ułatwić dostęp do wersji heroicznych. Taras Mistrzów, który został wprowadzony później w patchu 2.4 nie wymaga zakupu klucza. By go zdobyć, gracze muszą ukończyć zadanie wiążące się z zabiciem ostatniego bossa instancji na poziomie normalnym. Niektóre heroiczne wersje instancji dzielą tabelę zdobyczy ze swymi normalnymi odpowiednikami, podczas gdy niektóre nie. Dla przykładu, przedmioty wypadające w normalnej instancji 70 poziomu Strzaskane Komnaty pojawiają się również w wersji heroicznej. Jednakże niskopoziomowa instancja, taka jak Umocnienia Piekielnego Ognia posiada zupełnie inne przedmioty w wersji normalnej i heroicznej. Dla instancji o współdzielonych przedmiotach istnieją również zdobycze, które można znaleźć tylko w wersji heroicznej. Przedmioty te mają wyższą jakość niż inne zdobycze. Każdy boss w lochu heroicznym ma szansę posiadania przy sobie epickiego klejnotu. Ostatni boss zawsze posiada epicki przedmiot. Wrath of the Lich King Wraz z drugim dodatkiem wersja heroiczna została rozszerzona na rajdy. Aby dostać się do heroicznych wersji instancji nie jest konieczne zdobywanie kluczy, lecz wymagane jest osiągnięcie poziomu 80. Jako że system tokenów znany z TBC okazał się sprawdzać, wprowadzono nowe tokeny dla różnych "szczebli" heroicznych instancji i rajdów. Dla przykładu, te same tokeny można zdobyć w heroicznej wersji 5-osobowych instancji oraz 10-osobowych rajdach pierwszego szczebla, podczas gdy w rajdach 25-osobowych i 10-osobowych drugiego szczebla wypadają inne tokeny. Trzeci typ tokenów pojawia się w 25-osobowych rajdach drugiego szczebla i prawdopodobnie będzie również występował w 10-osobowych rajdach trzeciego szczebla, gdy takowe się pojawią. Heroiczne rajdy, w przeciwieństwie do heroicznych instancji, nie narzucają poziomu trudności. Zamiast tego 10-osobowy rajd jest uznawany za normalną wersję, podczas gdy 25-osobowy rajd - za wersję heroiczną. Heroiczne rajdy nie były pomyślane jako "trudniejsze" od 10-osobowych wersji tego samego rajdu, lecz dostosowane do większej liczby graczy. Heroiczne rajdy wciąż cechują się przedmiotami wyższej jakości, jak normalne odpowiedniki. Tokeny zdobywane w obu wersjach mogą posłużyć do zakupu przedmiotów podobnej jakości do tych, które można zdobyć na pobitych bossach. Patch 3.2.0 usunął to ustawienie, a jedynym śladem pozostały osiągnięcia. Obecny system heroicznych rajdów i instancji wygląda następująco: ::Trudność lochu: :::5-osobowa wersja heroiczna dla heroicznych wersji instancji. ::Trudność rajdu: :::10-osobowa wersja heroiczna dla wersji heroicznej (10-osobowy rajd). :::25-osobowa wersja heroiczna dla wersji heroicznej (25-osobowy rajd). Zobacz również Zobacz również * Trudna wersja * Trudność lochu: ** Wersja normalna (usunięta w patchu 3.2.0) ** Wersja heroiczna (usunięta w patchu 3.2.0) ** Wersja 5-osobowa ** 5-osobowa wersja heroiczna * Trudność rajdu: ** Wersja normalna (usunięta w patchu 3.2.0) ** Wersja heroiczna (usunięta w patchu 3.2.0) ** Wersja 10-osobowa ** 10-osobowa wersja heroiczna ** Wersja 25-osobowa ** 25-osobowa wersja heroiczna Kategoria:Terminy en:Heroic mode